


深渊边际

by GreenTourmaline



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 蝙蝠侠被认为“死亡”设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: Bruce Wayne被认为“死亡”，四只小鸟都在情绪失控的边际。他们选择用自己的方式来守护哥谭。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这章二桶还没出场。  
> 本文背景比较接近披风争夺战，Bruce被认为死亡，哥谭也因为蝙蝠侠之死而失控，大少却不肯接下披风。嘛，不过其他设定都有所区别。角色性情也会不同。  
> 入坑晚，动画补差不多，漫画还看得少orz很多设定并不熟，大约很容易OOC惨烈。  
> 目前CP设定只有dickjay，如果还出现其他当前CP的暗示，会是superbat和kontim。

　　月黑风紧，浓云如墨。  
　　几条略显佝偻的人影正自暗巷中匆匆离去。他们身后的垃圾桶间躺着一个年轻人，大半个身子都被垃圾覆盖住，只露出半张青紫交错的扭曲的脸，已经难以辨认出原本的面容；血覆住了他肿胀到吓人的眼睛，他的嘴徒劳地微张着，似乎想要呼救，却已经连出的气都不再有。年轻的死人。  
　　而数十米之外的酒店中，人们正举杯言欢，大笑着谈论着生意和美人，间或望向窗外的灯红酒绿。没有人知道，也没有人会在意，仅仅一街之隔的地方，一条年轻的生命就这样湮没于尘土。血蔓延了一路，与满地污垢混糅成一片腥臭浓重的泥泞。令人作呕。  
　　这片土地同时滋生着繁华与罪业，是血与泪灌沃出的恶之花。  
　　也是Jason Todd的故乡。  
　　Welcome to Gotham.

 

　　“你知道的，Dick，这并不能证明什么。”Tim在蝙蝠机前迅速搜查着资料——事实上，他已经在这里翻查了一整个下午，期间除了三杯浓咖啡外再没有摄入任何其他物质，“他以前就这样失踪过，几乎所有人都以为他死了，然而事实永远证明他们是错的。”  
　　“是啊，我相信Bruce已经上了死神的黑名单。”言语间，Dick狠狠砸烂了一台训练机器人，破碎的零件一直滑到了Tim的脚边，“呵，他总是这样……”  
　　模拟训练戛然而止。不及收手的Dick再次砸烂了一台机器人，器物碎裂的声响在空旷的蝙蝠洞中不断回荡，他抬起头，与Tim对视。后者的手还搭在开关上，神色莫辨。  
　　“不，你不相信。”面具下的Tim凝视着兄长的眼睛，“你相信他已经不在了，你只是不愿意接受这样的事实。”  
　　Dick没有回话，只是喘息着。他的手缓缓垂落，继而渐渐握紧，青筋暴起，仿佛在将什么碾作齑粉。  
　　“没有人可以代替Bruce。”  
　　良久，他才压抑着吐出这句话。这似乎费尽了他全身的力气。  
　　于是Tim不再言语。  
　　警报声划破过于沉重的空气适时地响起，信号源自哥谭港湾。Tim即将动身时被Dick按住了肩膀：“至少先吃点东西。”他冲他温柔地笑了笑，难掩笑容中的疲惫。  
　　Tim沉默片刻，抬起头：“我会通知Damian。”  
　　“他恐怕已经在路上了。”Dick轻叹一声，“看来我得抓紧了，至少要赶在‘他’之前。”  
　　“那名神秘枪手？”  
　　再度回头时，Dick已经消失在了蝙蝠洞中。

　　Tim在前一晚的夜巡中发现了暗巷中的五具尸体，从衣着判断，除了垃圾堆中的年轻上班族，其他四人都是寻常的街头小混混。这四人死前似乎受到了极大的惊吓，四肢关节处的筋脉都被精准地一枪爆断，眼睛瞪得堪比额上狰狞的血窟窿。  
　　可怕的枪法。可怕的人。  
　　Tim冷静地报了警，并在cop们到达现场前搜集了所有有用线索。  
　　一个名字在他的脑中几乎呼之欲出。

　　Dick赶到哥谭港湾时，现场已经是一片腥风血雨。  
　　Damian皱着眉头踢开一名罪犯的手臂，捡起了一枚弹壳。  
　　“头罩……”有人在地上挣扎着扭曲，“红头罩……回来了……”  
　　“劝你不要动。”夜翼俯下身，试图给这名仅存的生还者止血——他随即就发现这是徒劳。致命的伤势，缓慢的死亡，延长的恐惧。那人已经伤重到神志不清，却仍旧在承受着巨大的痛苦。  
　　“你们在做什么交易？他还说了什么？他往什么方向去了？”夜翼丢出一串没可能得到答案的问题，那人则抽噎着尖叫道：“杀了我……求你……求你……”  
　　声音渐弱，终究与呼吸一同慢慢停止。  
　　夜翼狠狠一拳砸在了地上。

　　“Todd回来了。”Damian抱臂倚在蝙蝠洞的墙上，“那个失败品在同时向哥谭的地下势力和我们宣战。”  
　　“Damian。”Dick责怪地看向毒舌的弟弟，却被更加恶狠狠地瞪了回来。  
　　“我们必须阻止他。”Tim喝了口咖啡。  
　　“我们需要和他谈谈。”话音未落，Dick就收获了一声嗤笑：“你真的认为一次友好的家庭谈话就能拯救一个失败品？Grayson，你永远这么天真。”  
　　『迪基鸟，你永远这么天真。』  
　　Dick忽然一言不发地走向了蝙蝠洞的出口。他的表情冷得可怕，连Damian都一时怔愣住。  
　　蝙蝠侠离开后，失控的又岂止哥谭。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文背景比较接近披风争夺战，Bruce被认为死亡，哥谭也因为蝙蝠侠之死而失控，大少却不肯接下披风。嘛，不过其他设定都有所区别，角色性情也会不同。  
> 入坑晚，动画补差不多，漫画还看得少orz很多设定并不熟，大约很容易OOC惨烈。  
> 复健文……很久没写过论文之外的文字了，渣文笔见谅。

　　Dick喜欢哥谭的晚风，尤其是借着抓钩在楼栋间穿梭的时候。晚风猎猎，吹起身后的披风，那时的自己就像一只真正展翅而飞的知更鸟。  
　　他热爱飞翔的感觉。这是刻在骨血中的本能。  
　　后来他来到了布鲁德海文，换上了量身制作的夜翼制服。夜翼制服没有披风，这让他的行动更加敏捷灵巧，却也失却了几分罗宾时期在夜风中展翅的感觉。  
　　夜翼在夜色中悄然降落。他无声地移动到窗口之上，正能监听到屋内的谈话却不会被察觉。  
　　“蝙蝠侠都不在了，我们为什么还要听一个戴着头罩的疯子的话！他杀了我们多少人！”有人情绪激动地大吼着，“我们不需要什么该死的保护！现在没人管得了我们！我们他妈的就是哥谭的新规矩！”  
　　屋内声音纷杂。听上去只是一些相较弱小又野心勃勃的散帮，也不知道哪来的这种自信。夜翼调整了下姿势，就在侧身的一瞬，余光扫过的某处让他本能猛地一激灵。多年战斗本能让他立马望向了远方的楼顶。  
　　Tim说红头罩今晚最可能出现在这里。他总是对的。  
　　“离开这里！立刻！”夜翼大声喊道；与此同时，他向对面楼射出了抓钩。  
　　满盛罪犯的房间在身后轰然爆炸。夜翼怒不可遏地向红头罩所在的地方追去。两人在楼幢和暗巷中飞速穿梭，每当红头罩即将甩脱追踪时，又会被不知何处出现的大蓝鸟再度死死咬住。两人似乎都使出了浑身解数，又似乎Jason只是在故意放着风筝。夜翼懒得分辨对方的真实目的，现在他只想死死攫住对方的领口，把他揍到清醒为止。  
　　绕过一片老旧的建筑时，红头罩忽然在一屋顶停下脚步。这似乎是一座废弃已久的大楼，天台上的铁门锈迹斑斑，蛛网厚尘仿佛几十年没被人碰过了。  
　　“好久不见了，‘兄弟’。”Jason面向铁门摘下头罩，继而缓缓回身，像个暴走族机车少年一样将头罩垮垮地抱在腰间。  
　　Dick二话不说抽出短棍飞身上前。Jason灵巧地弯身避过，并顺势扫向Dick的脚踝，Dick立即轻灵地翻身一跃，与此同时短棍上电光一闪，直击向Jason的后颈；对此早有预料的Jason看也不看身后反手就是一枪，Dick不得不半途变道防卫自身。两人一时缠斗在一起，各自试探。  
　　“我以为你已经收敛很多了，Jason。”相持间，Dick的眉头紧拧，“Bruce当初可以直接把你送进超级监狱，他信任你……”  
　　“信任？”Jason仿佛听到了一个天大的笑话，“信任的方式就是试图把我扔进阿卡姆那比地狱还见鬼的地方接受治疗？相信我能‘被治愈’？不要让我发笑了，迪基鸟！承认吧，老家伙就是个控制狂，凡是和他理念不合的都会被打成异端。”  
　　Dick面色倏然一冷，下手比起方才瞬间凌厉了数倍。Jason轻啧一声，眼中调笑意味渐褪，取而代之的是一种奇异的兴奋。几番交手后，他的枪被Dick一脚踹飞，继而被一个鱼跃狠狠压在了地上，短棍卡着脖颈，膝盖顶着膝盖，双手被紧紧扣住，动弹不得。  
　　哦，马戏团的罗姆小子。  
　　“老蝙蝠那套已经行不通了。”这般劣势下，Jason仍旧挂着讥讽的笑容，“你还看不出来吗，迪基鸟？他才离开哥谭多久，这里就乱成了什么样子？现在，我才是能阻止哥谭堕落的人！”  
　　Dick将短棍卡得更紧，Jason几乎为此窒息了一秒：“不是用这种方式！”  
　　Jason发出一声短促的笑，他的声音因为被卡住的咽喉而带出几分沙哑：“迪基鸟，你都没意识到……这些天我杀的都是些什么人吗？”言语间，他微微调整了下呼吸，“你以为除了我们，这里还会有谁对老蝙蝠的死反应最大？你以为……他能做出些什么？”  
　　面具遮住了Dick海一般蔚蓝的眼眸，Jason却似乎能看见他瞪大眼睛满盛惊愕的样子。这让他有了一瞬间的破绽：“这不可能，他现在……”  
　　话音未落，Jason腕上蓦地弹射出锋锐的机括，夜翼制服的手套被划破，他趁Dick吃痛的瞬间一跃而起照着腹部就是一拳。  
　　“听话的鸟宝宝继承了老家伙的一切，却没有勇气接过他的披风。”Jason站在天台边际大笑着，继而一跃而下，再不见踪影。  
　　“夜翼，你那边情况怎么样？”通讯器中传来Tim的声音。Dick还在捂着肚子呻丨吟，闻言缓缓撑起身子：“红头罩这边交给我。”顿了顿，他又正色道，“Joker现在还在阿卡姆吗？”  
　　“你们的对话我都听见了。”Tim向对面楼射出钩爪，“我很确定他被关得很好。”  
　　“事关Joker，他不会做凭空的猜测。”  
　　“这就是问题所在。”Tim收起绳索，“这件事情我会设法查清楚。”  
　　通话完毕后，Dick打开了追踪装置。方才缠斗时他将追踪器偷偷按在了Jason的衣角，这样的小把戏瞒不了他多久，他必须趁那小玩意儿被扔掉前就找到叛逆的弟弟，然后用捆的也要先带回蝙蝠洞盘问清楚。  
　　再次见到Jason是在一个死巷里——这估计是他藏装备的一个地点。蓝黑相间身影从天而降时，Jason手上正把玩着那枚追踪器。  
　　“你得跟我回去。”夜翼的声音沉静有力，带着不容反驳的意味。  
　　“认真的吗，鸟妈妈？”隔着头罩Dick都能想象得出Jason脸上正挂着怎样恶劣的笑容，“女孩子们追我都没追得这么凶。”  
　　“说明你的情场功夫欠佳。”Dick毫不留情地吐槽；他向Jason走近，“我……”  
　　却见Jason手上动作忽然一滞。他冲着Dick大喊“闪避！！”，同时向着巷口狂奔而去。  
　　巨大的爆炸声在身后响起，热浪猛冲上来，摧得皮肤灼痛。Jason觉得自己的脑袋在头罩中嗡鸣。夜翼呢？夜翼在哪里？模糊的视野渐渐清晰，他看见自己正被大蓝鸟紧紧护在身下。Dick看起来已经彻底失去了意识，他艰难地伸出手，拍了拍夜翼的脸颊：“夜翼……夜翼！”  
　　难怪，这么近距离的爆炸身上居然都没什么伤口。这个地点暴露了，意味着……  
　　“哦~这可不就是传说中的‘一石二鸟’？”  
　　来不及了！Jason心一横，猛地甩手扔出三只鲜红的蝙蝠镖；落地的一瞬，一阵极强的电光忽然爆起。在场所有人都捂住了眼睛；尘埃落定后，地上唯留下一只空荡的红头罩，两位前任罗宾却都不见了身影。

　　被针对了。  
　　这是Jason的第一反应。哥谭里有人想让他死。哥谭一直都有很多人想让他死，但很少有这般观点与行动都高度一致的时候。他们背后有人在统筹着这一切。Bruce不在，哥谭现在就是犯罪者的盛宴天堂。  
　　身上大半的装备都在两次爆炸中毁了，包括所有通讯设备。那块街区附近就有安全屋，可是Jason现在无法冒这样的险。没有蝙蝠侠镇守的哥谭，犯罪者们什么都能做得出来，搞不好会挨家挨户地地毯式搜查。他背着Dick在下水道艰难地行进。两次爆炸中自己的右腿也受了不轻的伤害——真讽刺，不是吗？一报还一报。  
　　“Dick？”Jason低声唤道。Dick仍旧一声不吭，如果不是温热的血一直在往自己的衣服里浸侵，他一定会觉得这只夜不归宿的大蓝鸟只是在自己的背上睡着了。  
　　Jason咬了咬牙，接着向黑不见底的前方走去。

　　夜翼的背后布满了伤口。  
　　爆炸造成的灼伤，撕裂伤，四散的碎片……Jason木着脸将碎片一点点清理出来，并简单地消毒包扎。进屋时他就给那只鸟宝宝发过定位信息，大约二十分钟左右他们就能赶过来。伤口处理完时，夜翼已经被汗水浸透。痛楚让他全身都在微微地颤抖，他趴在床上低声地呻丨吟，眉头紧锁，唇因为失血而泛白，也不知道这会意识恢复了多少。  
　　五分钟。  
　　Jason接来一杯水，一点点喂着夜翼喝下。夜翼在他的怀中乖顺得像一只猫咪，要是他清醒时也能这么可爱，Jason想，也许偶尔碰碰面也不是件坏事。  
　　三分钟。  
　　Jason轻手轻脚地将夜翼放回床上。Alfred他们就要来了，出于各种原因，Jason现在都并不想和他们打照面。  
　　两分半。Jason准备收拾东西离开。起身的一瞬，手腕却被一把扣了住。他试着动了动，居然给攥得死紧，完全无法挣开。  
　　“嘿，松手！”Jason皱眉道。夜翼的双眸仍旧紧闭，呼吸却忽然粗重了起来，仿佛正在拼尽全力争夺着什么。  
　　“Littlewing……”病榻上的大蓝鸟低声呢喃着，“Littlewing……”  
　　“……小翅膀已经死了。”Jason仍旧试图暴力挣开夜翼的桎梏，却只被攥得更紧。  
　　“Littlewing…“夜翼脸上浮现出一个不知是悲是喜的笑容，夹杂着释然、欣慰和很多Jason一时无法解读出的复杂情绪，仿佛正紧握着失而复得的稀世珍宝，“I got you… I got you...”  
　　如有惊雷忽然在脑海中炸响，Jason一时间怔愣住，失却了动作，失却了言语。  
　　一分钟。  
　　蝙蝠车的引擎声已经隐约可辨。片刻后，Jason猛地扭臂发力，以一个标准的反擒拿技巧脱离了掌控。  
　　等Tim和Alfred终于撬开锁进门时，唯见纯白的窗帘在夜风中款款舞动，屋内早已经没了Jason的影子。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.本文设，蝙蝠当初原本想将二桶扔进阿卡姆，但被二桶逃了。后来二桶的手段收敛了许多，加上也不常回哥谭，老爷也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，并在联盟为他做过担保。  
> Bruce出事后四只小鸟情绪各自都有所失控。Jason对蝙蝠侠离开后就开始狂欢的哥谭罪犯非常火大。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文背景比较接近披风争夺战，Bruce被认为死亡，哥谭也因为蝙蝠侠之死而失控，大少却不肯接下披风。嘛，不过其他设定都有所区别，角色性情也会不同。  
> OOC神马的……不多述。  
> 本章大少几乎没出场。

　　他看见了冲天的光火。  
　　暗夜中的焰翼太过刺目，如一柄滚烫的利刃划过他的视网膜，不消片刻，眼前就被烧灼成一片苍白。  
　　“Jason！”他大声喊着他的名字，也许都带上了几分歇斯底里；然而，爆炸的余波还在冲击着他的脑袋，他只能听到一阵嗡鸣，自己甚至都无法搞清自己究竟喊出了些什么。  
　　他只知道，Jason正在那团光火里。  
　　随着爆炸一并化为了灰烬。  
　　绝望有如岩流自四肢百骸中缓慢流淌，在所经之处留下炽烈的印刻。  
　　“Jason！！”  
　　眼前的白茫忽然扭曲；世界渐渐恢复色彩时，他发现自己正手握电击棍站在哥谭的屋顶。Jason在不远处抱着臂，隔着那顶可笑的红头罩看着他。Jason身上有着浓重的血腥味，这让他不自觉就皱起了眉。  
　　“我知道你们都不希望我回来。”他能想象出Jason现在正挂着怎样恶劣的嘲弄笑容，左边眉毛正挑起怎样一个微妙的弧度；他向他一步步走近，看似漫不经心地转着手中的爱枪，“一个死去的英雄，要远甚于家族中活生生的污点。”  
　　“你知道这不是真相，”Dick微偏过头，却并没有放松戒备的姿态，“你知道。Bruce爱你，他只是不想看到你走上这样的路。”  
　　“哦，一个悲伤愤怒却又无奈的‘蝙蝠老爸’，真是标准的悲剧走向。”  
　　“Jay——”抬头的一瞬，Dick却猛然顿住。不知何时，Jason已经摘下了头罩，现在两人靠得极近，近到能在对方同样蓝到让人心醉的眼中清晰地看到自己的倒影。  
　　“‘吾即复仇’（I am vengeance）。”他冷冷道，“而这一切，不过是个开始。”  
　　他徒劳地试图阻止那坠落的身影，却只能眼睁睁看着他消失在哥谭的夜色中。

　　“Dick！Dick！”再这样下去，先前好容易有愈合趋势的伤口又要裂开，Tim顾忌着他的伤势难以下手，Stephanie见状立马上前帮忙。好容易Dick再度平静下来，Tim不满地看向一旁抱臂而立的Damian：“既然留在了这里，你就不要光站着。”  
　　“这个家现在是我的，你没资格命令我！”Damian保持颐气指使的模样，“还有，我以为你不会连这点小事都处理不好，Drake。”  
　　“我会记住你说过这番话的。”Tim现在无暇和他斗嘴。处理完Dick的事，他就立刻回到了电脑前重新敲敲打打。Damian等了一会，自觉无趣，开始在蝙蝠洞里四处游荡。停留在二代罗宾制服的展柜前时，他沉默片刻，忽然开了口，难得的语带疑惑：“Grayson什么时候和那个失败品关系那么好了？”  
　　“谁知道。”Tim顺口应道，“如果这能让你心理平衡，他把家族里所有人的名字都叫了个遍。”  
　　“那个失败品才不是我们家族的人！”Damian高声道，无视Tim的耸肩和Stephanie难看的脸色，“他叫那个失败品名字的次数比我的还要多！他一定对Grayson做了什么！”  
　　“噗嗤……”几秒过后，Stephanie忽然忍不住笑出了声，换来了Damian的怒目相视。

 

　　哥谭的夜总是伴随着阴雨。  
　　Jason在废弃的楼栋间无声地穿梭，不似夜巡，不似追踪，看起来漫无目的，似乎只是为了享受冲破夜色的乐趣。比起哥谭的其他义警，红头罩的行事往往更加难以捉摸，带着一种游离于修罗与人界之间的混沌。  
　　行至一死巷前时，他忽然止了步，抬首看向被交织的雨幕洇得更加朦胧的夜色。  
　　“‘黑夜的信使’。”他低笑道，手中抛出一枚1德拉克马的老硬币，在半空中将它盖在了左手背上，随即不紧不慢地揭开来，“啊，‘猫头鹰’。总在‘智慧女神’身后亦步亦趋的家伙，自己却失去了思考能力，是不是非常可爱的事实？”  
　　“我和他们不一样。”话音落下的同时，一魁梧的身影自黑暗中缓缓现身，动作轻巧无息，如同飘出来的。未等他站定，那枚德拉克马硬币已经深深嵌入了他头侧的墙壁。利爪不动不语，只是隔着可怖的面具静静盯着红头罩，如同暗夜中瞪视猎物的猫头鹰。  
　　“你的命我买了。抱歉，就值这么点钱。”红头罩缓缓自身后抽出两柄长刃，刃身在雨夜中泛着幽寒的冷光。  
　　利爪的脸上仍旧毫无波澜。

 

　　哥谭北区有家不起眼的小咖啡馆。咖啡价位不高，味道也没什么独到的地方，在这样一个偏僻的角落中不知开了多久，店面十分老旧也不见整修。店老板是个该笑不该笑时都会笑眯眯的中年妇女，据说年轻时嫁了个混账被打伤了嘴，还没到掉牙的年龄，说话就有点咬字不清。  
　　Jason不常去咖啡馆。如果要去，这家算是首选。  
　　而这一次，他落座没两分钟，一名红衣少年就非常自来熟地坐到了他的对面。  
　　“一杯美式咖啡，一份布朗尼，谢谢。”他冲服务员温和一笑，散发出一种中学生特有的书卷气息。店员姐姐回以甜甜的笑容，端上来的布朗尼盘中用可可粉撒出了朵小花。  
　　“你是泥脸吗？我认识的长成这样的家伙可从不会这么早起。”  
　　“我以为你会对自己的判断力更有信心，Todd。”Tim抬起眼皮，看起来还有些微的恹恹欲睡，“Dick说了你可能会在这里。”他喝了口咖啡，仔细品味一番，脸上露出了一瞬的疑惑，不过很快就恢复先前的样子。  
　　“哦，他还真是’Dick’。”Jason耸耸肩，切开手头的三明治，“我还挺喜欢这家咖啡馆的。”  
　　“嗯哼。”Tim未置可否，“所以这次是怎么回事？”  
　　“挣脱鸟网的猫头鹰。”Jason面不改色道，“已经解决了。”  
　　“谢谢，我们总算是少了一件事。”Tim抱着咖啡杯，“无意冒犯。我并不是不希望我们现在能多一份助力，但是你的行事方式有时候会让我们很困扰，尤其在相互间信息不流通的情况下。”  
　　“你可以直说你想要我的情报。”Jason挑眉。  
　　“你已经直说了。”  
　　四目相对，两人倏然各自轻笑出来。  
　　“我喜欢你这只鸟宝宝。”Jason在发票单上写下了几行字，随后将它七折八折折成了一只知更鸟的模样，转而递到对面。  
　　“唔……”Tim接过那只精致小巧的知更鸟，观摩了片刻，“不得不说，令人印象深刻。”  
　　“所以，你的回合？”  
　　“他的确好好在里面关押着，但期间一直用特殊的方式和外界保持联络。所有信息进门前我已经发给你了。”Tim小心地收起知更鸟，抬头时，露出了属于红罗宾的标志性笑容，“合作愉快。希望我们晚上能不必见面。”  
　　“所见略同。”Jason切开第二块三明治，“现在，好好享用你难得的早餐吧，趁着这是万年一遇的早餐时间。”  
　　“你不问Dick恢复得怎么样了？”Tim忽然问道。  
　　“我为什么要关心他？”嘴里嚼着东西，Jason的声音略有些含糊不清，“你能这样和我面对面喝咖啡，我又何必要问他现在怎么样了。”  
　　“他在昏迷中叫了很多人的名字。”小侦探盯着Jason的眼睛，“叫你名字的次数仅次于Bruce。你们什么时候这么亲密了？”  
　　“那还真是受宠若惊。”Jason明显不以为意，“如果你管一个不愿接受老蝙蝠已死却已经默认了他的死亡还自认为必须继承他的一切责任的小小鸟那可笑的使命感和愧疚感叫‘关系亲密’，那没错，我们现在的关系正前所未有的‘亲密’。”  
　　Tim发出了一声意味不明的轻叹。

 

　　“鸟宝宝。”  
　　“你说你确信Bruce还活着，是有了确凿证据，还是只是你的‘相信’？”  
　　“我有一个理论，但还需要一些证据。这不在于相信与否，只是存在的事实和证明过程。”  
　　“哈……人们都说我疯了，但我看你有时候还疯得更甚于我。”  
　　“这夸奖我可受不起。”  
　　“知道吗鸟宝宝，这一次，我喜欢你这种疯法。”  
　　Jason忽然睁开了眼睛。  
　　面前改装过的电脑已经自动进入了休眠状态。他看了看窗外，天已微暗，暮色将至。  
　　新一轮的哥谭之夜又将开始了。

ＴＢＣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 本文出现的利爪为先前猫头鹰法庭被灭时逃出去的一只，一直潜伏在哥谭。虽然被洗过脑，也一直一定程度上拥有自己的意识，是训练有素、侦察反侦察能力都非常强大的一只利爪。蝙蝠侠“死后”，他认为时机成熟，于是重新开始搞事，首要目标是单兵作战的二桶。二桶一直知道他跟着自己，也每每都会设法把他甩了，他没想到的是这只利爪的跟踪能力远远超乎意料。上章的爆炸就是利爪设法向哥谭反派透露了二桶此处藏身地的线索。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，大少从来不是天真的人，只是对二桶狠不下心。


End file.
